


Alone

by Cloud_Nine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire finds himself alone in a strange new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Baelfire landed with a thump. His head was still spinning and his heart was pounding in his chest. It felt as if he were dying. “Papa?” He whispered, tears filling his eyes. He knew intellectually that his father hadn't followed him through the portal. He knew that his father had chosen power over him. He knew all this but he couldn't believe it. 

A sick, burning feeling bubbled up in his chest and tears stung at his eyes. Baelfire gasped, “Papa!” His hands scrambled at the ground, as he struggled to ground himself. “Papa!” He shouted again as if, his shouting could bring his father too him. The tears finally leaked over the edges of his eyes and streaked down his dirt covered face. 

The boys breath hitched as he forced back sobs, his father had let him go. His papa the man that had raised him, cared for him, loved him....let him go. Baelfire sobbed into his earth crusted hands, his shoulders heaved and his voice broke. “Papa! Please! Why?” 

The sick, angry feeling continued to build within him and Baelfire wished the portal had killed him. The longer he sat there crying into his hands wishing his father hadn't been such a coward, praying that his papa would appear and wrap him up in a hug and make it all better. 

After a while, when the sky in this new world began to lighten a different feelings appeared. Loneliness and fear. The two emotions attacked with full force. His mind gleefully reminded him that he was now alone. Forever. Fear ate away at the anger and left only a cold, hard rock in his chest that felt as if it were going to suffocate him. Baelfire gasped again and the tears that had stopped for a moment began again. He was alone. His papa had abandoned him. Baelfire cried.


End file.
